Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing silver nanowires.
Discussion of the Background
A single-crystal metal nanowire has high chemical stability, high thermal conductivity, and high electrical conductivity. Thus, a single-crystal metal nanowire is very useful in electrical, magnetic, and optical devices and sensors.
Specifically, among all metals, silver (Ag) has the best electrical and thermal conductivity. Optical characteristics of Ag are so good that Ag has the highest surface-enhanced Raman effect in a visible ray region.
When Ag is manufactured in the form of a nanowire, applications of silver nanowire, such as a microelectronic device, a transparent electrode, and the like, may be developed, and the use of silver nanowire as an optical, chemical, or bio sensor is also expected. However, to use the silver nanowire in various fields, a method is needed to manufacture a nanowire having a short processing time, a low processing temperature, and a high aspect ratio.